


From the Mist

by rurounichan



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurounichan/pseuds/rurounichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You escaped from a terrible fate, only to suddenly have to make it on your own, but it doesn't get any easier when you meet a handsome demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Mist

Stretching from your spot on the floor, you woke up feeling refreshed. It had been a good night since you had gone to sleep with a sated appetite for once. You heard a small grumble, and, looking to your left, your younger brother, Chojiro, was shifting from his spot next to you. Your movement had started to wake him up, so you shook the small boy lightly to finish the job. He stretched, yawning awake.  
“Sis~, why’d you wake me up~,” he whined, stretching out the vowels of his words.  
“That’d be because it’s morning,” you replied with a small giggle. “Come on and get ready, we’ve got to go get breakfast for mom. Let’s try to get something special to surprise her this time.”  
Chojiro smiled sleepily at you and closed his eyes, falling back asleep. You shook him again until he grew irritable.  
“Alright, alright! Just let me wake up in peace, sis. Please.”  
You smirked at the boy, but complied with his request by leaving the room. Your mother was already awake, standing near the door to the shack they called home. The yukata your mother wore had gained a new tear on the sleeve yesterday, exposing her arm past up her elbow. You frowned when you saw it added onto the many other flaws the clothing had gained over the years from being the only one your mother owned. Though your own yukata had many more rips, and it was much too small on you, you couldn’t help but wish for your mother to have something better.  
“Good morning mother,” you said finally, gaining the woman’s attention. She turned around, but instead of looking at you, she stared back at the entrance to the family’s shared bedroom.  
“Is Chojiro awake yet?” She asked, still looking away from you.  
“Almost. Could you tell him to meet me by the bridge? I want to get an early start today,” you asked, getting only a nod from her mother in return.  
‘Mother must be tired today,’ you thought, passing her as you walked out of your home.  
The river next to your shack was louder than usual, and when you looked at it, the waters were rushing excessively. ‘I wonder if something happened upstream?’  
Putting the thought out of your head, you kept walking, keeping a slow pace in hope that Chojiro would catch up soon.  
“(Y/n)! Wait up!”  
You peeked over your shoulder mischievously, already knowing who was running up from behind. Chojiro was panting once he reached you.  
“Took you long enough. I was worried I’d have to catch breakfast alone”, you said, batting your eyelashes in false humility. Your brother grumbled at you between breaths.  
“I take the time to actually run to catch up to her, and this is how she repays me?” He said sarcastically.  
You giggled at him and gave him time to catch his breath before you said, “I was thinking of going after a duck today.”  
“A duck? They’ll get away before we even get close! That’ll take forever, and I’m huuuungry!” Chojiro complained.  
“Stop your whining,” you scolded before continuing, “I have a plan. We’ll catch a duck in no time.”

 

You and Chojiro returned to your home smiling, a small duck swinging from your hand. The sight of people outside of the shack slowed your pace. A few men stood outside along with your mother. One of the men was dressed in an expensive yukata, so you eyed them suspiciously. Of the very few occasions someone well dressed visited your family, it was never for anything good.  
Your mother stepped over to you. She reached to your hair to tidy it and then fixed your kimono before taking the duck from your hands. Not once did she look at your face. She grabbed Chojiro’s arm and turned away.  
“(Y/n)... this is Fujimaki Osamu-sama,” your mother said, gesturing towards the best dressed of the men, “You’ll be living with him from now on.”  
You widened your eyes at her mother’s statement. “Wait. Mother, why?”  
When your mother ignored your question and started to walk away, you grabbed her arm to stop her. Tears rose up in the corners of your mother’s eyes, but she tore her arm out of your grasp and continued onward with Chojiro without turning around.  
You watched them go inside your house with wide eyes until everything started to make sense. You had been sold to this man, Osamu. Your mother sold you off to make a bit of money while getting rid of a mouth to feed. To think you had wanted to surprise her!  
Anger boiling up inside you, you glared at Osamu when he started to stride towards you. Despite your newfound hatred for the man, you took a step back for every step he took towards you until you had backed into the chest of one of the other men there. The man grabbed you arms so you couldn’t move any further away. Once Osamu reached you, he bent down so his face was directly in front of yours. You turned away from him, but he grabbed your chin, forcing you to face him. He stared at you for a short time before letting you go and standing straight.  
“I expected you to be better looking by how your mother described you, slave. I wouldn’t have paid nearly as much if I knew I would be getting this,” Osamu said with disappointment lacing his tone. You jerked against the other man’s hold on you.  
“How dare you!” you yelled in outburst, offended at his words. You would have slapped him if your arms were free.  
Instead, Osamu slapped you across the face, a red mark growing on your cheek soon after.  
“Learn your place, slave!” Osamu snapped, fury filling his eyes until he calmed.  
You stared at the ground in silence, your face growing hot and tears welling up in your eyes. Osamu walked away, the men following closely behind. The man who held you let go of one of your arms, dragging you forward by only your right. You walked oddly and tripped many times from being pulled along backwards.  
You couldn’t believe what had just happened. Tears slipped from your eyes as you stumbled. The anger within you was replaced momentarily with sadness and hurt that your mother had betrayed you like this. You could understand slightly why your mother sold you. If she had to have gotten rid of you, why not get some money while she’s at it? You scrunched your face in resentment as you let out a sob.  
When you reached the bridge you had been at earlier that morning, you stopped crying as you thought on what to do. You wouldn’t allow yourself to become this man’s slave, so the only other option would be to escape. The river was fast and could easily sweep you far away if you could get away and jump in. The men wouldn’t be able to easily catch up on foot, and, if they valued their lives, they wouldn’t follow you into the water. The only problem would be if you would survive or not.  
You snorted at the thought. If your own mother valued you so little, enough to sell you, why would anyone care if you died? You shook the negativity out of your head. Escape first, worry about that later.  
You waited until you were about halfway across the bridge before you reached your head down to bite the arm of the man holding you. Crying out in pain, the man loosened his grip. You wasted no time and yanked your arm free. Taking off to the edge of the bridge, you could hear the men scramble after you. You jumped off the edge, one of the men reaching for you. Time seemed to slow down as he grabbed some of your hair, but the strands he held tore out of your head as you fell into the waters of the river. The fast current whisked you down the stream, and, like you had hoped, none of the men dared to jump in after you.  
You were tossed and thrashed about in the river, rolling through the water. You could barely take a breath whenever your mouth touched air. You reached your arms, trying to gain some sort of leverage, but the rapids slammed you into the river bottom and flung you around. Eventually the current slowed, letting you bob into the surface. You took a sharp breath of air, the oxygen stinging your lungs as it filled them. You weakly swam to shore, dragging yourself partially out of the river before coughing up the excess water inside of you. You laid on the bank, feeling like you never wanted to move again, the exhaustion being the worst she had ever felt yet.  
‘I can’t do it. I’ll never do it,’ You thought, your eyes threatening to close as tears filled them again, ‘How dare she sell me off to be some slave.’  
You willed your eyes to stay open as you forced yourself completely out of the water to sit up on the bank. Looking at your surroundings, you found that you didn’t recognize anything around you. No signs of civilization were apparent, only a thick forest on both sides of the river. You could honestly care less where you were though, since as long as you’re far away from the bridge and those men, and even your old family, you were fine with anywhere else.  
You wrung the bottom and sleeves of your yukata, noticing a few more tears in it, before squeezing the water out of your hair.  
‘I should get away from the river. Those men might come looking for me,’ you thought as you pushed herself into standing. Your legs were weak, causing you to wobble. Managing to make it to a tree, you steadied yourself by it. You stared into the depths of the forest before pushing off of the trunk and walking into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I've been reading a good bit of SesshoumaruXReaders and I wanted to write one of my own. This is the first reader insert I've ever done, so writing in second person has certainly been an experience. :P Ahh, even though there is nothing romantic in this chapter, I was so embarrassed writing it! I holed myself away in my room to write it since I was just so bothered! Thank you again for reading!


End file.
